Who I truely am
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: If i arent the son of posiedon, how much of my life is a lie? percy asked. Lets see the life that percy has after the lies and betrayal. Even with hestia and hecate as his patrons, can he make it
1. Chapter 1

Percy

Today was the day I got to see annabeth again. I missed my wise girl. I had to do a year long quest for athena to get her blessing so I could marry her daughter. I got to the top of halfblood hill and saw a lot of new campers. I went to chiron."Ah percy, its good to have you back. I take it your quest was a success."he said. I straightened up and grinned. "I never dissapoint. Hey, do you know where annabeth is? I need to ask her something important." I asked. He looked down. "She is at the beach."he said and made a barrier. I went to the beach. "We can't tell percy, jason. I love you more than I love him." I heard. annabeth say. "GRACE."I yelled. Both, annabeth and jason, jumped up and gasped."p-p-p-percy. W-what a-are you d-doing back s-so soon?" Annabeth said. "You know, I really thought that I could trust you but your making out with jason. And I was gonna porpose to you. Ugh."I turned around and started to walk away but jason grabbed my sholder. "Get your hand off me grace." I said. He left it there. "I said, get. It. OFF." I yelled the last part as I spun around and kicked him in the head. Then he tried to shoot lightning at me. I dodged all of them. "My turn." I don't know how but I felt stronger. I made a lightning bolt so powerful it almost rivaled the master bolt. I shot it at jason. He was hit so hard that he flew straight into the big house. I ran into the forest and saw zeus and posieden. "Percy we have to tell you something."Zeus said. I nodded my head. "Look at your self."posieden said. When I looked down I saw that I had long navy blue hair that went to the bottom of my back. My chest was more out, meaning I was stronger. "Father what does this mean?"I asked. Zeus answered me. "Those are the traits off my true kids. My most powerful kids. Posieden isn't your father. I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I was shocked. "Zeus is my dad? But how? Nevermind so why is my hair blue?" I asked. Posieden stepped up. "when you was two you were bit by a werewolf. You know have all of its powers unlocked, along with my powers Zeus's powers, hestia's and Athena's blessing. Making you powerful." posieden told me. " we must leave, but Percy, remember that the gods are always here for you." my father said. The left in a flash. As I walked away I felt time slowing down as I got mad watching Jason kiss annabeth. " what the hell?!" Jason yelled. I looked at the sky and watched as he came to me. He hasn't seen me in this form. Long blue hair that flows to my mid-back, blue eyes that have lightning bolts in them, a stronger build, and taller form. I'm more roman like than I am Greek, yet I want just go to the wild. " so new boy, what are you doing here? This is my terf. And why are your eyes changing from gold, to blue, to green, then red, and grey?" Jason said. Next thing I know thalia came. " hey little brother. I'm sorry about what happened with annabeth." thalia said. I laughed at Jason's face. " it's ok. And to answer you that's because I am Zeus's son, and I have Been blessed by hestia, posieden, athena, and hecate. When I beat kronos I took some of his powers along with gaea." I said. Only thalia and nick knew about all my powers. " I-I can't believe you. Arg" Jason yelled and charged me. I watched as Jason ran at me, annabeth smiling and thalia glaring at Jason. The crowd that formed. As soon as his sword reached my neck, i grabbed the blade using the earth to cover my hand and melted his sword. Then i sensed annabeth swing ber knife behind me. I used lightning to make a sword and blocked it. I hit her on the head and drew a bow and aimed it at Jason. Then Chiron and Artemis came and broke it up. " Percy Jackson. You are banished from camp half blood.!" Chiron yelled. That set me off. Lightning started crashing down everywhere, the waves was forming tornadoes, my body erupted. Into flames. Then i saw a girl that i accidentally brought back to life. Zoe nightshade. " Percy, stop. If they banished you then lets go. We can go to a place where only the gods can find us." zoe said. I knew she meant my house in Texas that hecate and hestia gave me. " Zoe, how are you back? I put you in the stars." Artemis asked. I looked down, while Zoe looked at me and giggled. " Percy here was working on his magic when he said Zoe i bring you back while looking at my constellation. Then i was brought back." Zoe said. With that we walked to the border. I turned into a big black wolf, with to lightning blue streaks. Zoe got on my back and i ran. I headed southeast towards texas.

4 hours later

"Zoe, this will be our new home. As my sister i want you to stay here for now." i said. She sighed and said okay. As i walked into the forest, i saw a little white wolf. Then it changed into a 7 year old girl. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder. She turn to me and cried. " mister, please don't hurt me." she cried as she was crouching down. I got on my knees. " i won't hurt you. My name is Percy. Why are you crying?" i asked. She told me her mother was killed by her stepdad for being a wolf, and I have nowhere to stay. My name is hestia." she said. I hugged her and said, " I a wolf too. Would you like to stay with me and my sister in town? I promise I won't let anything or one harm you." I said. She nodded. She was a werewolf. No doubt. I walked in the house and made a room appear for her. Wow today has been eventful


End file.
